coffee shop
by loves vampires 02
Summary: Bella ontmoet een andere Fan Fiction schrijver die ze op internet vond en krijgt nu de schrik van haar leven. vertaalt uit het engels...


Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, S. Meyer owns them. Just like the plot and original story is owned by Dweissa.

Dit is de link naar haar verhaal: s/5588892/1/Coffee_Shop

En check de schrijfster op haar profiel: u/1997950/dweissa#

Coffee shop

**Bella**

Ik voelde een prikkelend gevoel in mijn nek, dat alleen gebeurt als er iemand naar me kijkt, intens. I vocht tegen de aantrekkingskracht van die blik, en plakte mijn ogen vast aan het scherm van mijn laptop.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, drinkend van mijn hete mok. Ik werd zelden opgemerkt door vreemded. Meestal waren die mannen oud, onaantrekkelijk, of creepy-af-hell (niet zo verbazend, omdat ik ook niet zo'n goed uitziend iemand ben). Dit was precies waarom ik openbare plekken vermijd, met de uitzondering van Bluebird Café waar ik nogal comfortabel zit, tikkend op mijn laptop. Ik was erachter gekomen dat de muffins en de wifi het meer dan goed maakte met de kans op aandacht, waar ik zo allergiesch voor ben. Terwijl het gevoel in mijn nek bleef, realiseerde ik me dat ik significant minder op mijn gemak voelde dan ik dacht, en vroeg me af of de Bluebird Delight waar ik op zat te kouwen het echt allemaal waard was.

Ik bleef typen, werkend aan het nieuwe verhaal dat nu al voor een paar weken door mijn hoofd dwaalde. Ik werk als accountant, maar ik hou ervan om fictieverhalen te schrijven als een hobby. Natuurlijk was ik te laf om ze te laten publiseren, dus in plaats daarvan plaats ik ze op een geweldige fan fiction site onder mijn bijnaam Bellybutton.

Terwijl mijn gedachtes afdwaalde, keek ik onbewust op en ontmoette de meerst intens groene ogen die ik ooit had gezien. Ze werden omringd door mooie lange wimpers. Mijn eerste gedachte was dat ik naar een vrouw keek, maar terwijl ik het gezicht en lichaam bekeek, kwam ik er al snel achter dat ik me vergist had. Het was een man, maar hij was niet oud of onaantrekkelijk. Zijn haar, die onmogelijk niet netjes was, was een vreemde mix tussen rood en bruin. Zijn gelaatstrekken waren een soort van gebeiteld, zijn lichaam welgevormd onder zijn zwarte shirt en prijkerbroek. Waarom deze goddelijke creatie naar de gewoone oude Bella keek, was mij een raadsel. Ik probeerde tevergeefs om niet te blozen, en keek terug naar mijn laptop.

Ik stal een blik naar achter me, naar mijn liks en mijn rchts, om te zien of hij niet gewoon naar iemand anders keek. Nee. Er was niemand ander in zijn gezichtsveld behalve ik. Instictief kroop ik nog verder in mijn stoel.

Whattheheliseraandehand? Vroeg ik mezelf. Ik deed er alles aan om in de massa op te gaan, zo onopvallend mogelijk te zijn. Ik kleedde me in donkere kleren die niet te stak of te onthullend waren en deed maar weinig make-up op, of niets. Ik verhief nooit mijn stem of gedroeg me anders dan normaal. Ik was blij om genegeerd te worden en alleen gelasten te worden (tot ergernis van mijn therapist). Wat had ik gedaan om de aandacht te verdienen van deze prachtige man?

Niet eens de moeite doend om mijn kop warme schokolademelk op te drinken, gooide ik mijn spullen in mijn tas en stond vlug op om weg te gaan. Een paar keer bijna struikelen en blozende wangn later, was ik buiten en liep ik resoluut in de richting van mijn apartment.

'mevrouw, wacht even!'hoorde ik een onbekend stem achter me.

Ik wist niet zeker of de vreemdeling mij bedoelde, dus liep ik door. Plotseling voelde ik een tik op mijn schouder. Ik keek om en kruende binnensmonds trwijl ik de knappe god van het café zag staan.

'je had deze achtr gelaten,'zei hij, mij mijn iPhone overhandigend. Ik nam het woordeloos aan, nog harder blozend om mijn onvoorzichtigheid. Godzijdank dat hij nog een van de weinige eerlijke mensen was op de wereld, ander had ik mijn gespaarde geld uit kunnen geven aan een nieuwe telefoon.

'dankjewel, meneer…'

'Cullen. Edward Cullen.'hij hield zijn hand uit, die ik graag aannam.

'Bella Swan,'fluisterde ik timide.

Hij keek naar mijn handen, en toen terug naar mijn gezicht. Om een of andere reden fronste hij zijn wenkbrauwen. Toen lichtte zijn ogen op. 'Nee, mje kan niet…'

'Pardon?'vroeg ik verward.

'Ben jij dé Bellybutton?'vroeg hij met verbazing.

Mijn mond viel open bij zijn vraag.

Howthehelwisthijmijnbijnaam? Mijnmeestgeheimebestaan? zelfsAlice, RosalieofAngela-mijnbestevrienden- ! 'excuseer me?'wist ik eruit te krijgen in mijn shock.

Hij leek onzeker voor een ogenblik, maar ging toen verder. 'weet je, ik zag dat je op je profiel foto, dat je een zilvere ring droeg, blauwe nagellak ophebt, en ik zag dat je net een macBook Pro gebruikte…'

Ik krimpte in elkaar tien ik me realiseerde hoe stom het van me was om een foto van mijn handen te nemen, typend op de laptop en het dan op het internet te zetten voor iedereen om te zien. Ik was geobsedeert met mijn anonimiteit, dus een foto van mijn gezicht was niet eens mogelijk. Ik dacht dat een foto van mijn ongeloofelijk normale handen vrij veilig zou zijn. Niet dus!

'Je echte naam, Bella, lijkt heel erg op Bellybutton. En toen je me 3 maanden geleden een PM stuurde, zei je dat je graag in een oude koffie shof rondhing in de stad. En, dit is de enige oude koffie shof in de stad.'

PM als in Private Messaging? Zelfs als ik mijn verhalen alleen maar op internet publiseer als een creatieve hobby, heel wat mensen lijken mijn verhalen leuk te vinden en sturen me prive berichtjes, die ik plichtsgetrouw beantwoord. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik in een van die berichten onbewust een privé iets heb laten slippen.

'Het spijt me maar je hebt de verkeerde persoon. Het is allemaal toeval, dat is alles,' loog ik, zo snel mogelijk weglopend.

Ik was niet zo'n goede leugenaar, en ik kon zien dat hij niet overtuigd was omdat hij achter me aan snelde. 'Wacht! Ik ben Demonwriter!'

Zijn bekentenis zorgde ervoor dat ik stopte met lopen. 'No. Fucking. Way.' Zei ik, langzaam me weer omdraaiend naar hem toe.

'Yes way.'grinnikte hij, blijkbaar blij dat hij mijn aandacht had. 'We zijn pracktisch beste vrienden! Tenminste online.'

Ik gaapte hem aan. 'Maar je bent een man!'

'heb ik ooit iets gezegt om je iets anders te laten denken?' wierp hij tegen.

'Maar… maar…' hamelde ik, en toen werd alles duidelijk voor mij.

Ik kende Demonwriter sinds ik mijn 3e verhaal publiceerde op mijn favoriete website. Als mijn meest trouwe lezer, gaf hij mij een hoop aanmoedigende berichten, mijn verhalen de lucht in prijzend, en ik reageerde maar al te graag. Ik heb sommige van zijn verhalen gelezen en ze waren eigenlijk best goed. Dat zei ik hem ook, en hij antwoordde dat veel van zijn verhalen waren geinspireerd door mij. We bleven zo communiceren, totdat we online vrienden werden en zelfs een verhaal samen publiceerden dat meteen een hit was bij de fans. Het voelde alsof we elkaar diep van binnen kende, behalve dan met echte namen en andere privé gegevens natuurlijk. Zelfs geen vriendschap online kon mij mijn obsessie met privacy op laten geven.

Maar ik nam aan dat Demonwriter een vrouw was. Als eerste namelijk dat alle schrijvers die ik ken op die site vrouw zijn. Ik geloofde dat mannen liever een online game wilde spelen in plaats van schrijven over romantiek. Vervolgens, hij heeft nooit echt gezegd dat hij een man was! In die honderden berichten die hij naar mij heeft gestuurd heeft hij nog nooit wat over zijn geslacht gezegd. En als derde, hij had de meest diepe en gevoelige ziel die ik ooit ben tegengekomen in mijn leven en ik nam aan dat iemand met zo'n diepte alleen maar een vrouw kon zijn. Alle mannen die ik ken vooral mijn vriendinnen's vriendjes zijn idioot een suf, niet romanties zoals Demonwriter.

Nu ik er over dacht, was ik zo blind geweest met mijn vooroordelen. Zijn profiel was helemaal niet meisjesachtig, zijn foto was het Grunge logo, en zijn fictie was snel-voetig en vol met actie.

Het idee van Demonwriter als man (en een goed uitziende ook nog) botste ongeloofelijk met de geidealiseerde versie van hem in mijn hoofd als vrouw van gemiddelde leetijd met 4 kinderen dat ik het niet kon helpen om achterdochtig te zijn.

'Je bent toch niet zo'n na-aper artiest toch?'eiste ik.

'Natuurlijk niet!'hij was geschokt door mijn plotselinge humeurswisseling.

'Nou, dan was je waarschijnlijk de hele tijd tegen me aan het liegen! Mij vertellen dat je die verbinding gelijk had, mij vergelijkend met Jane Austen! Je was waarschijnlijk gewoon me uit aan het lachen, nietwaar?'

'Denk je echt zo laag over me, nadat ik mijn diepste geheimen aan je heb onthuld?' hij klonk gekwetst en ik schaamde me voor mijn woorden.

Na een moment vormde er aich een idee in mijn hoofd. 'oh. OH.'

'Wat is het nu weer?'vroeg hij op zijn hoede.

'Ben je homo?' het klonk bijna als een statement in plaats van een vraag.

'Nee, dat ben ik niet! Ik kom helemaal hierheen, zoekend naar jou, en hier gooi je alleen maar beledigingen naar mijn hoofd.' Hij was duidelijk geirriteerd nou met me. 'Vind je het echt zo moeilijk om te geloven dat een man zoals ik net zo getalenteerd kan zijn als jij?' hij schudde zijn hoofd in afgunst 'en hier was ik, denkend dat de grote Bellybutton open voor dingen stond en tegen discriminatie was.'

'Het spijt me echt verschrikkelijk.' Schrok ik. 'ik voel me als een idioot nu. Het is alleen dat je zo ver van de norm bent, weet je? Ik denk dat het mijn fout is, de anonimiteit eisend.' Ik hing mijn hoofd in schaamte.

Hij zuchtte, bracht een vinger onder mijn kind en bracht zo mijn gezicht naar boven zodat zijn ogen de mijne kon vasthouden. 'Het is mijn schuld ook. Het was stom van me om je te zoeken zonder je een waarschuwing te geven. Het was gewoon… ik wilde je in het echt ontmoeten en je wilde daar maar niet mee instemmen. Ik dacht dat de enige kans was die ik ooit zou krijgen om jou te zien was als ik je zou verrassen. Ik had erover moeten denken voordat ik hiernaartoe kwam.'

Hij was zo oprecht en eerlijk, maar ik kon het niet helpen om hem op de proef te stellen. 'Oké, antwoord dit: wie is mijn favoriete artiest?'

Hij glimlachte. 'Makkelijk. Imogen Heap! Je gebruikt haar nummers als inspiratie voor sommige van je werken.'

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Té makkelijk. Die had je van mijn profiel kunnen halen. Mijn favoriete ijssmaak?'

Hij lachte. 'Ben en Jerry's Karamel Sutra.'

Ik knikte. Maar daar had hij naar kunnen gokken. 'Mijn meest geheime fantasie?' vuurde ik terug.

Hij leude naar voren en fluisterde iets in mijn oor.

'Demonwriter, je bent het!' gilde ik van blijdschap, opsrpingend om hem te omhelzen. Nu dat ik zijn identiteit had bevestigd, al mijn opgebergde gevoelens van liefd en verlangen voor hem (met wie ik zo lang geen contact hem gehad) gierde door mij heen. Voeld dat zijn armen zich stevig om mij heen wikkelde. Het duurde een aantal seconden voordat mijn laatste vraag (die ik er zomaar had uitgeflapt), en zijn geantwoorde antwoord om door te dringen, en ik sprong weer uit zijn armen en bedenkte mijn rode gezicht met mijn handen. 'O. Mijn. God! Ik kan niet geloven dat ik miet diepste, donkerste sexdroom aan een man heb verteld die ik nog niet ontmoed had.'

Zijn gelach weerkaatste op de stenen muren die om ons heen stonden. 'Ach, je kent die van mij ook, dus we staan gelijk.'

Zijn statemand maakte dat mijn gezicht nog roder werd, als dat al mogelijk was.

'Oké, genoeg beschaamd gepraat. Laat me je een kop koffie kopen, D'write!' kondigde ik aan, mijn arm linkend aan die van hem, en hem terug trekkend naar de koffie shop.

**Edward**

Ik kon mijn geluk niet geloven. Ik had uren gereisd om hier te komen, volledig vertrouwend op het lot dat ik de persoon zou vinden waar ik naar op zoek was zonder enig idee te hebben over hoe ze eruit. En hier was ze, tegenover me aan de tafel, drinkend van haar 2e kop chocolademelk.

Ze was zelfs mooier dan in mijn wildste dromen. Ik schaamde me dat ik moest toegeven dat Bella niet de enige was met vooroordelen. Ik dacht dat iemand met haar cratieve geest alleen maar kon lijken op Velma van Scooby Doo. Maar nee. Ze was een godin in vergelijking. Met haar lang bruine haren, vlekkeloze witte huid en grote vloeibare ogen, was ze inderdaad prachtig.

Met haar grillige personaliteit die me ving bij de allereerste zin van haar gepubliceerde werk, stelde me niet teleur. Ze was grappig en slim en barstens vol ideeën dat ik voor altijd met haar kon praten, en nog niet verveeld raken.

Een ondeugend licht glimde in haar chocolakleurige ogen. 'Dus… hoe komt het dat een detective zoals jij terecht kwam in de verslaafde wereld van fan fiction?'

Ongemerkt trok ik mijn wenkbrauw op bij het zien van de aas. 'Nou, mijn broer en zijn nieuwe vriendin kwam langs vorige zomer. Op een avond, terwijl ze aan het werken was op haar laptop, en ik keek over haar schouder toevallig naar het scherm, en ik zag iets dat me bijna een hartaanval gaf.'

'Wat?' vroeg ze, geheel opgaand in mijn verhaal.

'ik zag dat ze jouw verhaal aan het lezen was, "The Passionate Painter". Het was kerstochtend opnieuw! Het zat zo vol met lemons dat ik eerlijk gezegd dacht dat het zo goed was als live porno kijken. Onnodig om te zeggen kreeg ik een erectie. En natuurlijk een nieuwe verslaving!'

Ze rolde met haar ogen en murmelde, 'Je bent toch zo'n jongen.' Toen ging ze rechtop zitten en keek me doordringend aan. 'Serieus. Wat zorgde ervoor dat je een actieve schrijver op fan fiction werd? Behalve dan voor de lemons, bedoel ik.'

Ik dacht erover na voor ik zei: 'ik hou heel erg van schijven. Het helpt me om te relaxen, weet je wel?'

Ze knikte begrijpelijk.

'Dus…' begon ik na een slop koffie, 'Waarom wilde je me niet ontmoeten? Had je niet een tijdje geleden toegegeven dat je me miste?'

'Behalve het feit dat je een serie moordenaar had kunnen zijn zonder dat ik het wist?' ze giechelde. 'hmmmm… ik ben altijd uitgesproken geweest over het verbergen van mijn echte identiteit. Je zou het misschien niet geloven, maar ondanks dat ik een ongewone lemon-writer ben, kan ik in het echte leven geen sex grapjes maken voor veel mensen. Ik ben heel erg teruggetrokken en schuw. Maar wanneer ik achter de computer zit vallen al mijn muren weg en ben ik een totaal ander persoon.'

Ik negeerde mijn lichaams reactie na haar statement over het missen van haar muren en zei: 'Zoals Jekyll en Hyde?' grijnsde ik. 'Ik vraag me af wat er zou gebeuren als een van je vriendinnen een van je verhalen zou lezen en zou weten dat jij de auteur was.'

'Waarschijnlijk een beroerte.' Lachte ze, en ik lachte met haar mee.

'Bellybutton is echt waar de stoutste vrouw die ik ooit heb ontmoed!' plaagde ik.

'Enje houd van me daarvoor!' plaagde ze terug.

'Waar, waar.' Het was zo geweldig, hoe we met elkaar konden praten alsof we elkaar al jaren kende, wanneer we in het echt pas een maar minuten elkaar ontmoette. Ik leunde achterover en keek toe terwijl ze zich concentreerde op een andere vraag voor me.

'Hoe doe je dat? Het is alsof je ander mans gedachten leest. Je verhalen laten zien dat je ongeloofelijk veel inzicht hebt. Het is een van de dingen die ik echt bewonder aan je.'

Mijn borstkas zwol op bij haar lof. 'Ik vind het erg vermakelijk om gewoon te zitten en mensen te observeren, hun gezichtsuitdrukkingen bekijkend, hun gevoelen te lezen. Je krijgt een redelijk goed idee van wat ze denken als je naar ze kijkt. Vooral als je ze in de ogen kijkt.' Ik keek diep in die van haar. 'En natuurlijk, jaren van oefening in de verhoorruimte helpt ook een hoop.'

'Natuurlijk,' herhaalde ze, haar ogen een beetje vochtig wordend.

'Hoe komt het dat een mooi klein ding zoals jij nog nooit een vriendje heeft gehad?' vroeg ik nieuwschierig.

Ze schuifelde wat ongemakkelijk in haar stoel. 'Nou, um…' ze frondste, alsof ze niet wilde antwoorden, maar ik weigerde om terug te krabbelen. 'Lezen en schrijven over liefde maakte me dat ik mijn eigen fantasie man wilde, en tot nu toe is niemand nog in de buurt gekomen. Ik denk dat ik gewoon nog nooit de juiste man heb ontmoet.' Ze trok haar wenkbrauw op. 'En jij. Heb jij de liefde van je leven al ontmoet?'

Ik stopte. Ze dan me die vraag al eerder gevraagd, tijdens een van onze email conversaties. Toen antwoordde ik: "Nee, maar wanneer ik het doe, ben jij de eerste die het weet."

Nu ze het me voor de 2e keer vroeg, zette het me aan het denken.

Toen ik deze toch vanmorgen begon, geloofde ik dat het, het meest rare ding was dat ik ooit gedaan heb. Maar zinds het moment dat ik haar ontmoette, zag wie ze in het echt was, realiseerde ik me dat het, het allemaal waard was. Ik was gelijk herinnerd aan waarom ik nooit kon stoppen met aan haar denken afgelopen maanden, waarom ik eigenlijk besloot om haar te komen zien.

'Ik denk…' zei ik langzaam, haar blik vasthoudend. 'dat ik haar gevonden heb.'

-OOOOOOO-

Einde…


End file.
